Elves
Elves - seria klocków LEGO System o charakterze fantasy, której tematem są przygody dziewczynki Emily Jones w magicznym świecie elfów. Opis Tak samo jak w serii LEGO Friends zamiast minifigurek są minilaleczki. Fabuła 2015 r. - Zjednoczenie magii Po śmierci babci Emily odziedziczyła stary medalion. Kiedy przygnębiona spacerowała po ogrodzie domu babci niespodziewanie otworzyło się przed nią tajemnicze przejście - portal do krainy elfów, Elvendale. Dziewczyna nie zamierzała przez niego przechodzić, ale potknęła się i do niego wpadła. Gdy tylko znalazła się po drugiej stronie, portal się za nią zamknął. Na szczęście w nowym świecie znalazła sobie szybko przyjaciół: Azarię, Farrana, Airę i Naidę, którzy obiecali jej pomóc wrócić do domu. Razem udali się na poszukiwania zaginionych Kluczy Żywiołów otwierających portal prowadzący na Ziemię. Gdy sztuka ta im się udała, napotkali nowy problem - Skyra, strażniczka portalu nie chciała ich przepuścić. Wtedy Emily postanowiła zaśpiewać piosenkę, którą nauczyła ją babcia. Dzięki niej Strażniczka rozpoznała w babci Emily jedną z legendarnych Pięciu Sióstr, która zrezygnowała z nieśmiertelności i zamieszkała wśród ludzi. Od tej pory dziewczynka stała się nową strażniczką portalu na Ziemi i mogła bez żadnych przeszkód przemieszczać się pomiędzy obydwoma światami. 2016 r. - Na ratunek smokom Pewnej nocy Emily miała koszmarny sen, w którym zła elfka Ragana z pomocą mrocznej magii uwięziła królową smoków i zabrała jej jajo. Gdyby udało jej się zdobyć cztery kolejne, zawładnęłaby całym Elvendale. Przerażona dziewczyna udała się do krainy elfów i tam dowiedziała się, że to wcale nie był tylko sen. Na szczęście Naidzie udało się uprzedzić Raganę i zabrać pozostałe jaja smoczycy. W Szkole Smoków przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że już wkrótce smoczątka się wyklują i że bez swojej mamy długo nie przetrwają. Cała piątka postanowiła, więc uwolnić smoczą królową. W trakcie swojej podróży zyskali nowych przyjaciół – Sirę, właścicielkę Gospody pod Gwiazdami oraz smoki. Gdy dotarli do zamku Ragany stoczyli pojedynek z wiedźmą. Początkowo przegrywali, ale Emily za pomocą swojego medalionu połączyła moce swych przyjaciół i unicestwiła czarownicę. Wolna smocza mama połączyła się w końcu ze swoimi dziećmi. 2017 r. - Schwytanie Sophie Jones Raz Emily w formie bajki na dobranoc opowiedziała swojej młodszej siostrze, Sophie o Elvendale. Początkowo dziewczynka nie uwierzyła w usłyszaną historię, lecz gdy zauważyła, że Emily przechodzi przez portal, podążyła za nią. W odróżnieniu od swoich elfich przyjaciół Emily nie była tym zachwycona. W tym samym czasie zły Król Goblinów, do którego już od jakiegoś czasu dochodziły wieści o człowieku w Elvendale i o amulecie otwierającym przejście między obydwoma światami, rozkazał podległym mu goblinom schwytanie Emily. Jednak ani on sam, ani gobliny nie wiedzieli, że w Elvendale pojawiła się druga ludzka istota, więc porwali Sophie. Aby ratować siostrę, Emily i jej przyjaciele ruszyli na niebezpieczną wyprawę do Fortecy Króla Goblinów. W jej trakcie spotkali uzdrowicielkę Rosalyn, a także dowiedzieli się, że z pomocą amuletu Emily, Król Goblinów chciał nie tylko podbić oba światy, lecz także uwolnić swoją matkę z magicznego więzienia. Oswobodzona elfka jednak nie poparła planów syna, gdyż w trakcie niewoli zrozumiała, że miłość jest ważniejsza od władzy. Nawrócony Król Goblinów porzucił swoje zamiary i został nowym przyjacielem Emily oraz elfów. 2018 r. - Do krainy Shadow World Amulet Emily przestał działać. Szukając jakieś pomocy wśród rzeczy po babci na strychu dziewczynka doznała wizji, w której zobaczyła mroczną krainę rządzoną przez złą czarownicę i wielkiego lwa uwięzionego na łańcuchu. Myśląc, że to Elvendale, Emily postanowiła dostać się koniecznie do świata elfów. Naprawiwszy na chwilę amulet dziewczynka przeszła przez portal i okazało się, że Elvendale nic się nie zmieniło. Był to jednak tylko pozór, gdyż Azari straciła swoją moc. Za radą Naidy, Emily i jej elfi przyjaciele udali się na poszukiwania Lumii, Strażniczki Światła, jedynej istoty, która mogła im pomóc. Lumia wyjaśniła im, że utrata mocy Azari była związana z uwięzieniem Lwa Ognia przez legendarną elfkę cienia, Nocturę. Noctura została blisko tysiąc lat temu wygnana za karę do krainy Shadow World i teraz pragnęła wrócić, aby się zemścić. Do powrotu potrzebowała mocy wszystkich Strażników Żywiołów dlatego zaczęła ich porywać za pomocą swoich złośliwych nietoperzy. Aira, Naida i Farran postanowili odnaleźć pozostałych Strażników: Cyclo, Smoka Powietrza; Liskę, Lisicę Ziemi i Cory, Żółwicę Wody. Gdy im się to udało każde z nich otrzymało broń - Aira, Łuk Cyklonu, Farran Tarczę Wstrząsową, Naida Monsunowy Kostur - i nauczyło się jakieś umiejętności - Aira cierpliwości, Farran jak być wyluzowanym, a Naida asertywności. Figurki * Aira * Azari * Barblin * Bieblin * Dukelin * Emily Jones * Farran * Fibblin * Guxlin * Jimblin * Król Goblinów * Lumia * Naida * Noctura * Ragana * Rimlin * Roblin * Rosalyn * Skyra * Smilin * Sophie Jones * Tirfflin Lista zestawów Książki lego elves magiczna podróż.jpg|LEGO Elves Magiczna podróż lego elves zadanie naklejanie.jpg|LEGO Elves Zadanie: Naklejanie lego elves zagadkowa księga.jpg|LEGO Elves Zagadkowa księga Zobacz też * Friends * Harry Potter * The Hobbit * The Lord of the Rings Kategoria:Serie Lego System